Big Time Tutors
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Carlos needs to be taught a lesson...and Kendall and James make the perfect tutors. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow slash-loving Rushers out there! I really hope you enjoy this one! Right off the top of my head, I think this is the first BTR threesome fic I've ever written! I would like to dedicate this fic to **AngelLola**, who requested it! I also wanna give a special shout-out to one of my bestest buddies **theweirdblonde** for helping me out when I was having writer's block! Anyhoo, on with the story! :D

**Big Time Tutors**

The sounds of gunfire, explosions, and the occasional girlish shriek echoed throughout apartment 2J. Kendall, James, and Carlos were locked in their weekly video game battle in the living room, taking full advantage of the large flatscreen TV and sound system. Logan usually joined them, but today he had promised to tutor a younger kid from school who was struggling with algebra. He originally planned to invite the kid over and use the dining table to spread out their work, but that idea was quickly thrown out the window when his three best friends started playing loud video games. Shortly after, Mrs. Knight and Katie also fled to the spa for some mother-daughter bonding time.

About an hour-and-half after the battle began, Kendall felt the need for refreshment. His player was hopelessly behind as far as points went, so he didn't bother to cause the game before he set his controller down and stepped over into the kitchen. He received a sudden barrage of yells and swats when he stepped in front of the TV, but managed to escape without falling on his face. Retrieving a bottle of water from the glass-fronted fridge, he quickly uncapped it and gulped down over half of the perfectly chilled liquid.

When he came up for air, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and leaned against the counter, facing the living room. His mouth curved into a small smile as he watched his two friends locked in a battle of wits and skill to save the virtual world they were immersed in. However, his gaze was drawn to one of them more than the other. James was his boyfriend. The pair had been dating for the better part of seven months. It had started out like most relationships: with a crush, but as the months passed, both of them became more and more aware of the undeniable fact that they were falling more and more in love with each other. Yes, the pretty boy was self-centered and shallow at times, but there was a deeper part of him that very few people got to see. Kendall was one of those few and loved James so much for it.

At the moment, Kendall's thoughts were elsewhere. His eyes traveled up and down James' muscled figure, which was accentuated by the tight black t-shirt he was wearing. The t-shirt had shorter sleeves that showed off his large biceps perfectly as well as a deep V-neck that exposed just enough of his firm chest. The pretty boy's tongue almost constantly swiped across his lips as he concentrated on the mission he was carrying out on the video game. Due to the rigorous schedule Gustavo had them on, Kendall and James hadn't had each other in weeks. Between rehearsals, school, friends, and trying to keep their grades up, the group was always exhausted when they came home in the evening. Kendall's dreams had been plagued by erotic images of his boyfriend. He desperately wanted to act on these dreams, but there was never any chance to. His hormones were running rampant through his body and he was almost positive that James' were also.

Taking a final swig of confidence from his water bottle, Kendall called out over the noise, "Hey, James, can I see you in our room for a minute?"

"Now? Come on, we're nearly to the next level!" The pretty boy whined.

"Its kinda important." Kendall insisted, tightening his grip on the edge of the counter.  
"Ugh, fine." James groaned as he paused the game, then turned to Carlos, "Do NOT loose our progress!"

"Okay, just don't take too long. We're almost to the level where you get to morph into zombies!" The raven-haired boy said.

Setting his controller aside, James stepped over Carlos and just stood there for a moment, waiting for Kendall to go first. The blonde boy took a deep breath that he hoped wasn't too obvious before he lead the way down the hall to the room the two of them shared.

"Okay, so what was so important that you had to interrupt the game?" James asked as Kendall closed the door.

Without saying a word, Kendall grabbed James by the wrist, shoved him against the door, and kissed him roughly. He shoved his tongue past the pretty boy's lips, exploring every contour and crevasse of the wet cavern. Kendall let out a gruff moan at the welcoming taste that he hadn't savored in weeks. He ground his hips roughly against James' as his hardening cock called for attention.

The few seconds that passed after Kendall closed the door seemed to stretch on forever. Kendall almost didn't want to stop partly because he was afraid that James would be pissed at him for interrupting the video game battle just because he was horny, but his lungs were screaming for air. Their lips made a soft click as Kendall pulled back, his eyes half-shut in a blissful expression. When he opened them, he was mentally prepared for whatever profanities James had to throw at him.

"What was that for?" The pretty boy asked softly.

"I just want you so bad, baby. We haven't had each other in forever and you just look so damn sexy in that t-shirt. I know our weekly video game battles are, like, sacred in the best bud handbook, but screw it; we need to update some of the best bud rules anyway." Kendall knew he sounded like he was rambling, but that tended to happen when his dick was doing the thinking for him.

Kendall was expecting James to say something about him being blasphemous to the best bud handbook and then storm off to the living room, but instead, the pretty boy's face softened and he reached out to curl a hand around the back of Kendall's neck, pulling him in for another heated (but slightly slower) kiss. James' lips felt like heaven against Kendall's own and he moaned softly into his boyfriend's mouth.

"So I guess this means you're not mad?" The blonde boy asked breathily when they parted again.

"Nope." James answered as he proceeded to yank Kendall's t-shirt off and pull him in for another kiss all in one swift motion.

Now that he knew that James wasn't going to be storming out of the room anytime soon, Kendall dove into the kiss with all the energy and passion that had been building up over the past few weeks. He tangled both his hands through James' perfect hair and moaned loudly as their tongues battled for dominance. Letting his hands drop, the pretty boy grabbed Kendall's ass through his jeans and kneaded the two mounds of flesh roughly. With the tension in his groin growing by the second, Kendall pulled back momentarily so he could remove his boyfriend's sexy black t-shirt. He raked his eyes hungrily up and down the pretty boy's perfectly sculpted torso, following the path formed by the V-shape of his hips to its inevitable destination.

"Get on the bed." James ordered in a tone that Kendall was powerless to object to.

While Kendall turned and walked toward the bed, James quickly shed his jeans. Now the only item of clothing he was wearing was a brightly patterned pair of Ed Hardy boxer briefs that already had an impressive tent forming in them. He then strode over to the bed where Kendall was sitting with his back against the wall behind it. The blonde boy licked his lips and tried to contain himself as his incredibly sexy boyfriend crawled onto the bed. By this point, he didn't really care what they did or what position they used; all he wanted was James inside of him. He missed so much the feeling of being filled to the brim by every bit of the pretty boy's seven inches, having James hovering over him with the sheen of sweat covering his god-like body, hearing the sweet nothings or the dirt talk spilling from his lips as they got closer and closer to their release.

"Let's get these out of the way." James uttered as he deftly undid and removed Kendall's dark skinny-jeans.

Kendall's hands fumbled as he tried to help push them down along with his underwear, which he was all too eager to get rid of.

"Mmm, I almost forgot how sexy you are." James moaned as he took in every gorgeous detail of Kendall's naked body.

The blonde boy grinned and blushed slightly, "Show me what you can do with those amazing lips of yours." He muttered back.

An alluring grin of his own tugged at James' lips and he leaned forward to place a deep, wet kiss on Kendall's lips. The blonde boy's cock twitched when James prolonged the kiss just enough by sucking on his bottom lip.

_"Oh, God, he knows I love that!"_ Kendall groaned inwardly.

James then began slowly working his way down Kendall's body, leaving no inch of skin untouched. He traced every line of the blonde boy's slightly pronounced abs with the tip of his tongue. He smiled to himself when Kendall moaned and writhed at his touch. Moving lower, he purposely diverted his path around the part of Kendall's body that was demanding the most attention.

"James, please!" Kendall gasped in frustration.

Deciding that his boyfriend had waited long enough, James swooped in and took his entire pulsing length into his mouth. A choked cry tore its way from Kendall's throat and his body almost leapt of the bed. He tried to keep his breathing at a semi-normal pace because he didn't want to get too excited before they even got started. The blonde boy moaned low in his throat and let his head fall back against the wall as James started to slowly bob his head. The pretty boy's lips formed perfectly around him and the warm wetness of his mouth felt like heaven. James held Kendall's hips steady using both of his hands, further driving his lover to the brink of insanity by not letting him thrust the way he wanted to. James was about to come up for air when the unmistakable sound of the bedroom door opening distracted them.

"Guys, were you thinking of coming back in here anytime- WOAH!" Carlos started, then exclaimed when he saw what his friends were doing.

Their three pairs of eyes met and an awkward silence hung between them for several seconds. None of them really knew what to say or do; the interruption had come as a complete surprise. After the initial shock set in, Carlos was expecting Kendall and James to yell at him, so he uttered a soft, "Sorry" before turning to walk out of the room.

"Wait a sec!" James called after him. He then turned to Kendall, "I think we should teach Carlos a lesson about what happens when you don't knock before you go into somebody's room."

To begin with, Kendall didn't know what James was talking about, but when the pretty boy gave a sexy flick of his eyebrows, he knew exactly what he meant. Normally, Kendall would have had to give something like this some serious thought, but all ability to do so had been thrown out the window by the throbbing in his groin. He shifted his gaze to the short raven-haired boy standing a few feet away. A mixture of confusion, fear, and a touch of residual shock lingered on Carlos' face.

"Yeah...I think we should." Kendall said slyly as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Uhhh, wh-what are you guys gonna do?" Carlos asked timidly as Kendall crawled off the bed and strode smoothly toward him.

"Don't worry; we know you'll like it." The blonde boy assured, stepping inside the boundary of Carlos' personal space.

The smaller boy's heart skipped a beat and his throat went dry when he saw the fiery look in Kendall's eyes. His mind barely had time to process what was happening before he found himself being pulled into a rough but passionate kiss. His first instinct was to pull away, but he soon melted as Kendall's lips worked at his own and the blonde boy's hands traveled up and down his back. While Kendall had Carlos distracted, James sneaked up behind him and grabbed his waist, grinding his hips against the smaller boy's.

"Mhm, I think he likes this, Kendall." James moaned as he peppered Carlos' neck with kisses and light licks.

To prove the validity of this statement, Carlos broke the kiss with Kendall and reached back to wrap a hand around the back of James' neck, then pulled the pretty boy in so he could crush their lips together. At the same time, Kendall fiercely mouthed and sucked at the expanse of caramel skin that was Carlos' neck. The smaller boy felt almost lightheaded from the intense pleasure surging through him. Kendall and James both were grinding their hips against his own from the front and from the back, their hands and lips were all over him, and they had the whole apartment to themselves.

Carlos felt himself swell in his jeans when Kendall started trying to coax his purple hoodie off his shoulders. He was quick to let him do so and as soon as his arms were free, James started pulling his white t-shirt off. They broke their kiss so it could be removed and tossed to the floor. A shiver ran up his spine and his legs felt weak when Kendall gently rubbed the slight bulge in his jeans.

"C-can we get on the bed...please?" He gasped.

"Patience, Carlitos." Kendall shushed him with a light finger on his lips.

With nimble fingers, he undid and yanked down the smaller boy's jeans and grey boxer briefs, revealing his half-hard length of caramel flesh, which was a slightly darker shade than the rest of his skin. Carlos quickly stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside as Kendall eyed his member as if he were sizing him up, planning his method of attack. Leaning forward, Kendall flattened his tongue against it and licked all the way from the head to the base before wrapping a loose hand around the middle so he could lightly suck on the tip. He moaned at the erotic taste and almost giggled when Carlos threw his head back and cursed loudly.

James glanced over Carlos' shoulder and moaned softly into his ear as he watched his boyfriend sucking him hungrily, "You like that, Carlitos? You like having both of us want you?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"Y-yes!" Carlos gasped.

"You want some more?" James whispered.

"Wh-what you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Lemme show you." James said as he sucked two fingers into his mouth, covering them with a generous layer of saliva.

He then reached between their bodies and slipped them between Carlos' pert hips. The smaller boy hissed softly when the wet digits gently massaged his virgin entrance. A long moan slid past his lips when one of the fingers carefully entered him, opening up his tight walls. Once he got used to the feeling, James added the second finger and placed a soothing kiss on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kendall occupied both his hands with slowly running them up and down Carlos' bare thighs to help with the urge to reach down and touch himself. Since Carlos had interrupted them, his arousal had gone down only slightly, but he was confident that that was about to change. He was proven right a few moments later when the smaller boy gasped, "G-guys, please...I need it so bad!"

"Whataya say, Kendall? Should we give it to him?" James asked tauntingly.

Pulling off Carlos' pulsing length, the blonde boy answered, "He's not gonna learn his lesson if we don't." He gave Carlos a smoldering look that turned the smaller boy on more than ever.

James carefully removed his probing fingers before nudging Carlos forward.

"Get on all fours." The pretty boy ordered.

Carlos quickly did as he was told, spreading his legs wide. He didn't care which of them did him first; he just wanted _it_. Kendall retrieved his and James' bottle of lube from the top drawer of the bedside table, then crawled onto the bed so he was kneeling behind his friend. With slightly trembling hands, he used a bit of the lube to slick his painfully hard cock. The bottle landed with a soft thud on the mattress as he tossed it aside and narrowed the gap between them. Carlos' heart skipped a beat when he felt the blunt head of Kendall's cock nudging at his waiting hole.

"Please put it in me!" The smaller boy begged when Kendall didn't immediately enter him.

Grabbing onto Carlos' hips, Kendall pushed inside him in one swift but careful motion, causing a choked cry of pleasure mixed with pain to escape his lips.

"Just relax." James whispered as he slid onto the bed in front of Carlos and used a single hand to lightly massage his tense shoulders.

"I've n-never done this before." Carlos stammered as his body rebelled against the intrusion.

"Trust me, once you open up, it's gonna feel amazing." Kendall reassured, shifting his hips so that he moved just slightly inside Carlos.

The smaller boy gasped and pushed back against him. Kendall let out a low, throaty moan as Carlos' inner muscles hugged his dick like a warm glove. It reminded him of the very first time he ever topped James. Of course, he was tight all the time and sex with him always felt amazing, but there was nothing quite like that first time when he was untouched and nervous and somewhat innocent.

Taking deep breaths, Carlos looked around for something to take his mind off the pain, which was slowly ebbing away. His eyes quickly fell on the prominent bulge that was threatening to rip through James' brightly colored boxer briefs.

"I think someone else needs attention, too." He said, giving the pretty boy an alluring grin.

A surge of excitement rushed through James' body as Carlos tugged his underwear down to reveal his proud seven-inch dick. It was no secret that James 'manscaped' meticulously every other day, so his entire area was free of hair and looked so enticing, Carlos couldn't help but dive right in. He took over half of James' dick into his mouth, using one hand to stroke along the rest. The pretty boy groaned loudly when the sensitive head of his cock bumped the back of Carlos' throat and the smaller boy choked back a small gag.

"Mhm, are you sure you've never done this before?" James gasped.

Carlos cast him a sinfully innocent stare, which was promptly interrupted when Kendall finally started thrusting hard into him. Carlos dug the nails of his free hand into James' thigh and moaned around him. Never in his life had he felt anything so arousing and intense. James moaned as he watched his boyfriend thrusting into Carlos from behind, the sheer pleasure written across his features. He placed a hand on the back of Carlos' head to give him some sense of leverage as his hips moved seemingly of their own accord. The feeling of Carlos' velvety tongue massaging every reachable inch of his throbbing length sent shockwaves through his entire body.

"Ngh, I'm gonna come!" Kendall warned just seconds before he slammed into Carlos one more time and came with a shaky cry.

The smaller boy moaned when he felt his ass filled by Kendall's hot cum. Kendall was gripping his hips hard enough to leave hand-shaped bruises, but he didn't care; the small pin pricks of pain only turned him on more. Pulling off James, he muttered, "I want you inside me. Lemme see what your big dick feels like in my ass."

The pretty boy's eyebrows perked up immediately, "Mm, I think someone's turning into a little slut, don't you, Kendall?"

"Definitely." Kendall answered as he let his softening cock slip out of Carlos' abused hole, "You two do whatever you want and I'm gonna watch."

Carlos whimpered softly at the feeling of emptiness, but luckily it didn't last long because James was quick to crawl up behind him and spread his hips apart before shoving his entire length inside him. Carlos was still very well stretched from his round with Kendall, so James went in without any resistance. Kendall's cum provided the perfect lube. Carlos cried out softly when James immediately started thrusting.

"Yeah, you like that, Carlitos? You like this big dick up your ass?" The pretty boy moaned gruffly when Carlos glanced over his shoulder at him.

"I l-love it!" Carlos gasped as he pushed back into it.

Turning his gaze forward again, Carlos saw that Kendall was sitting in the same spot where James had been previously. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath, his cheeks were flushed, and he was covered by a thin layer of glistening sweat. His hand moved lazily up and down his half-hard dick as he watched his friend and his boyfriend fiercely having sex right in front of him.

"Here, lemme help you with that." Carlos breathed as he batted Kendall's hand out of the way.

Kendall's eyes widened as Carlos leaned down and started sucking him with noticeable enthusiasm. The blonde boy groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. He was almost too exhausted to reciprocate, so he just relaxed and let Carlos manipulate him. He was fully hard in a matter of moments because he was still super-sensitive from previously coming.

By now, Carlos was so hard that his dick was jutting up against his abdomen, just begging to be touched or stroked or anything that provided some kind of stimulation. Reaching down, Carlos stroked himself at a rapid pace that was bringing him closer and closer to his release. However, Kendall came first and for the second time a few minutes later. Then, it just left Carlos and James to finish each other off, in manner of speaking.

As soon as Carlos pulled off Kendall, James grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up so he could crush their lips together in a hungry kiss. Carlos moaned and reached back with his free hand and tangled his fingers through James' silky hair.

"You close?" James mumbled against Carlos' lips.

"Y-yes!" The smaller boy gasped before beginning to mutter incoherently in Spanish.

A few more forceful thrusts was all it took to send both boys over the edge. Carlos was the first to come, arching his back at an impossible angle and crying out as loud as his overworked lungs would allow. James came soon after when the smaller boy's muscles clenched sporadically around him.

The orgasm came and went all too quickly, but they savored every bit of it and were left weak, trembling, and breathless.

"I got you." James whispered, wrapping a strong arm around Carlos when he went slack against him.

"You have no idea how hot you guys look right now." Kendall uttered.

"Well, Carlos..." James gulped on his breath, "...have you learned your lesson about walking into a room without knocking first?"

"I don't know...I think I might need you guys to tutor me some more." Carlos answered with a weak but sly smile.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
